Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor wafer processing technology. In particular, aspects and embodiments of the present invention relate to a recyclable carrier substrate that can be used in packages for electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices.
Discussion of Related Art
Many types of electronic devices incorporate the use of thin and/or fragile materials, or are designed to have features that themselves are fragile and susceptible to damage during processing. For example, some forms of MEMS devices or acoustic wave devices, such as surface acoustic wafer (SAW) filters or bulk acoustic wave (BAW) filters, are formed on piezoelectric substrates, such as lithium tantalate (LiTaO3). These substrates are fragile, making them difficult to handle during wafer processing.